Crisscolfer Fic
by chriscolferandbowties
Summary: Summary: Darren has admitted his love for Chris. Chris, being the professional he is, doesn't want to get involved in a relationship with a co-worker no matter how much he loves Darren in return. Can he keep this up? Rating will go up in later chapters..


A CrissColfer Fic

Summary: Darren has admitted his love for Chris. Chris, being the professional he is, doesn't want to get involved in a relationship with a co-worker no matter how much he loves Darren in return. However, when Darren goes to Chris' apartment to practice their Christmas duet 'Let It Snow' things get way more complicated.

Rated: NC-17

First of all let me say this I see Chris as a virgin and Darren as a 'gay sex virgin' if that makes any sense, do not ask me why, because I really do not know. Also I am writing this at 2 in the morning so I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. I am new to writing fanfic. This is only my fourth story so go easy on me. I am no CP Coulter. Thanks to all of you for reading, and please let me know if you like it or if it completely sucks. Also if any of you would like to be my beta it would be greatly appreciated. Obviously I own nothing.

Chris was sitting in his apartment waiting for Darren to show up so they could practice 'Let It Snow'. He wasn't one hundred percent sure why he invited him, though he knew it didn't have anything to do with practicing. They both knew their parts and had actually already recorded the rough track.

Darren had agreed to come though, the look on his face told Chris that he knew it wasn't to practice. Darren had admitted to Chris about a week ago that he had fallen in love with him in hopes that Chris would return the sentiment and they could be together at long last. However, Chris didn't want to ruin not only his friendship with Darren, but also his career. They were supposed to have on screen chemistry as Kurt and Blaine and not even the Chris Colfer could pull that off after a big breakup or even a fight. Chris had seen it many times when co-stars got together and then broke up the show went downhill and their careers were scarred forever.

Lately however, Chris was finding it more and more difficult not to follow his heart. He loved Darren of course he did. How could anyone not with his gorgeous eyes, amazing personality, and the body of a God? He had started falling for Darren the minute he laid eyes on him at their first reading when Darren was just trying out for Blaine. Of course he knew him from his Harry Potter stuff but that's not what drew Chris to him. Darren's adorable personality did that all on its …_ding dong…._Chris jumped about five feet in the air the doorbell interrupting his thoughts. He glanced down at his blackberry and it told him that it was actually five minutes after the time Darren was supposed to be there. He got up and walked over to open the door. Opening it he was surprised when his voice sounded way more calm then he actually was.

"Hey Darren, You're late." Chris said chuckling quietly under his breath. Darren was almost always late for everything. It was both annoying and endearing.

"Yea sorry Chris you know me though, I got caught up talking to my mom and ended up leaving a few minutes late." Darren said looking suspiciously nervous. Chris watched as Darren's eyes darted up and down Chris' body a few times and then he watched him blush when he noticed he had been caught checking Chris out.

Chris just chuckled and said "Hey make yourself at home I will go get you a drink. Do you want Diet Coke or water? Sorry I don't have much of a selection."

"Water is fine, thanks." Darren looked as if he was relaxing slightly and Chris let himself hope that this entire visit would not be just one awkward silence.

He should have known better really Darren Criss was never silent nor tense for very long and after singing 'Let It Snow' a couple hundred times, watching The Little Mermaid twice, and eating their weight in Chinese takeout. Darren was now dancing around the room to and lip synching some song by his brother's band while Chris was cleaning up.

He was standing at the sink washing their dinner dishes and humming along with the blaring music so wrapped up in his thoughts that he never noticed when Darren came in the room. He only noticed when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

"D-darren" Chris whispered in an attempt to keep his emotions in check.

"Shh…just let go and let yourself be loved the way you deserve Chris. I can see how you feel in your eyes. You don't have to hide it. I swear if anything goes wrong I will quit before I jeopardize your career. Trust me Chris. For the first time in your life just let yourself fall into arms that love you." Throughout all of this Darren's breath was hot against Chris' neck driving him absolutely crazy.

"Did you rehearse that one there Darren? That was quite easily the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said to me, including those creepy fangirls, and that's saying something" Chris knew he probably shouldn't but he melted back into Darren's arms. Of course it was slightly awkward since Darren was so much shorter than him, so Chris turned in Darren's arms and looked him directly in the eyes and said "Please don't hurt me Dare. If I let myself love you tonight I won't be able to stop tomorrow. I want to. God you don't know how much I want to, but I'm scared. So please just don't break my heart." Chris' voice turned into a whisper at the end due to all the emotions that were threatening to take over his body.

Darren just stood there staring back at Chris and decided that words would never be enough to show this beautiful man in his arms how much he loved him, and that he had no intention of every breaking his heart. With that in mind he kissed Chris slow and steady letting all of his emotions, all of his love, everything that he could will into that kiss to show Chris just how serious he was.

The kiss didn't last long. However, it left them both longing for more, longing to love the other with a passion that would scare most people. Darren looked directly at Chris searching, hoping, and longing for permission to take this man and love him like he had never been loved before.

Chris took Darren's hand and led him into the bedroom closing the door behind him. He had never done this before but back there in the kitchen something had clicked. This was the man he was meant to spend the rest of his life with and he wanted the rest of his life to start that night while he made sweet love to the man he loved.

TBC if enough people want it.


End file.
